


The Devil's Smile

by slothwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Topten, bottomtaeyong - Freeform, hit the stage, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothwoo/pseuds/slothwoo
Summary: “This is the last time. Really.” Taeyong murmured following every single of his dongsaeng’s movements on the screen of his computer delightfully. The other male just looked too damn sexy all dressed in black moving his hips like he really was the devil. And if this wasn’t enough already Ten’s flexibility made Taeyong imagine what exotic sex positions the other male would be capable of. Sighing he finally closed his laptop as the video had ended putting it on his nightstand. 'I need to sleep.' He told himself pulling the blanket over his body and closing his eyes. The images of Ten’s performance that were running through his head made it impossible to calm down. His beautiful hands not only ripping the red cloak but also his black dress shirt. He swinging his hips sinfully to the music while granting the audience lewd gazes.





	1. Heaven

1:27a.m. Taeyong smirked as he hit the replay button for what felt like the thousandth time. He was tired – extremely tired – after having had a though day full of schedules and training sessions but the video kept him from sleeping. The white-haired boy bit his lip as Ten’s ‘Hit the Stage’ performance started once again.

 

“This is the last time. Really.” He murmured following every single of his dongsaeng’s movements delightfully. The other male just looked too damn sexy all dressed in black moving his hips like he really was the devil. And if this wasn’t enough already Ten’s flexibility made Taeyong imagine what exotic sex positions the other male would be capable of.

 

Sighing he finally closed his laptop as the video had ended putting it on his nightstand. I need to sleep. He told himself pulling the blanket over his body and closing his eyes. The images of Ten’s performance that were running through his head made it impossible to calm down. His beautiful hands not only ripping the red cloak but also his black dress shirt. He swinging his hips sinfully to the music while granting the audience lewd gazes.

 

“Goddammit.” Taeyong sighed opening his eyes again and rolling over to lay on his back, his member pressing against the fabric of his sweat pants clearly demanding some attention. “He really is the devil.” He sighed as he let his hand travel down, slowly palming his already half-hard erection. A small moan escaping his mouth he pulled down his pants, his fingers teasingly travelling over his length.

 

“Talking to yourself, hm?~ Would you let me know about whom you’re talking, hyung?~” He heard a familiar voice from the other side of his room causing the male to breath in sharply. Staying completely still Taeyong tried to make out something in the darkness. “What a pleasant view to come home to~” The voice was now closer to him. Did his brain play some tricks on him or was this actually real? Taeyong wasn’t sure with the darkness making it nearly impossible to see. “Come on~ Why stop touching yourself?~” Still not moving Taeyong decided it was best to just pretend to be sleeping.

 

A soft chuckle echoed through the room followed by a cold hand touching his cheek. “No, ‘welcome home’ for me today?” Ten whispered into the others ear sending shivers down his spine. “I’m disappointed~” Taeyong could clearly feel the other's breath on his skin now, his lips slightly brushing over his. “Since when are you back?” The silver-haired male asked still avoiding any kind of movement. “Long enough to have seen you watching my performance. Seems like you've been totally captured by it if you not even noticed me coming back.” The others words made Taeyong blush, he biting his lip. “Voyeur.” He stated pushing the other male some inches away. This was more than just embarrassing. The though of having been watched while touching himself alone made him feel uneasy.

 

A small sigh could be heard before Taeyong once again felt Ten’s hands on his body. “I really feel honoured knowing that you seem to like my special stage.” He chuckled crawling under the others blanket, his hands sliding under Taeyong’s shirt. “Maybe I should help you a bit with your little … problem.” He cooed. “Tsk. Little?” Taeyong breathed out, still not believing that this really was happening. Since when was Ten interested in men or more importantly interested in him?

 

“Of course not literally.” Ten whispered, teasingly nibbling on Teayong’s ear before whispering right into it. “What kind of dirty little thoughts have turned you on so much, hm?~” The younger’s hands slowly travelled down, playing with the other’s nipples for a second, rubbing over the sensitive buds, before travelling further south. “As if I would tell you, pervert.” Taeyong chuckled, his voice already shaking a bit.

 

“What a shame~” Ten replied kissing his way down to the other’s neck teasingly slow, his tongue exploring the sensitive flesh before he let his teeth sink into it - his actions earning him a small moan. "Spread your legs for me~" The younger male commanded, running his hands over the others inner thighs as soon as the silver-haired obeyed, everytime stopping right before his fingers could reach the other’s crotch. “Ten~” Another breathy moan escaped Taeyong's mouth, he bucking his hips up slightly. “Touch me~”

 

Ten could feel his cock twitch at the command, it unpleaseantly rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. Only seeing Taeyong like this - needy and eager for probably everything - was turning him on so much. “How demanding you are~” He chuckled, finally brushing his fingertips over his hyung’s cock. “Hard for me already, are you?~ Such a good boy~”

 

Taeyong let out another shy moan as he felt the other wrapping his hand around his already hard cock, Ten slowly starting to pump his length. “You should stop talking and use that pretty mouth of yours for something else instead~” Taeyong chuckled, suddenly a lot more confidence in his voice. “Like for what?” The other replied sitting up, his hand still massaging his hyung’s cock.

 

Locking his eyes with Taeyongs, Ten seductively licked his lips before he bought his left hand to his mouth, teasingly licking along his slim fingers. The older male bit his lip trying not to imagine how good those pretty fingers would feel inside of him. “Stop teasing and suck me already.” The silver-haired male moaned watching Ten suck in his fingers to the knuckles before he leaned down to finally flick his tongue over the head of Taeyong's cock.

 

“You should watch me while I suck this pretty cock of yours~” The black-haired male chuckled, his tongue trailing along the under side of the other's cock. Letting his fingers travel down slowly, he slightly started rubbing his thumb along Taeyong’s hole spreading some saliva over the hot flesh in the process before slowly starting to suck on the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck~” Taeyong moaned his hands grabbing the sheets. The other’s hot tongue pressing against his already swollen cock sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Letting go of the sheets his hands found their way into Ten’s hair, slowly pressing the other’s head down forcing him to take in more of his length. A small groan cut through the silence, Ten glancing at the older one as he took him in completely humming against his length before he started moving his head up and down rhythmically. The sight of Ten's plush lips wrapped around his hot cock finally caused Taeyong to loose his self-control completely, he bucking up his hips everytime Ten took him in completely, thrusting hard into his throat.

 

“Little brat.” Ten cooed as he let the other’s member slide out of his mouth. “Need a little lesson on how to behave?” Digging his nails into Taeyong’s sides he turned him around, pulling him up on all fours. “I guess you really do~” He chuckled spreading the others legs forcefully, one of his fingers travelling down the other's crack before slowly entering him. “Maybe I should fuck you so hard you’ll apologize for being such a needy little slut~ For not being able to control yourself.”

 

Taeyong bit his lip, breathing heavily as he felt Ten’s finger enter him, slowly starting to thrust into him some seconds later. “Not sure if that would really be a punishment though~” He moaned in response earning him a second finger. “Fuck~ What are you waiting for, Ten? Just fuck me already~”

 

Provoking had always been a good way to get others do what he wanted them to do. “Whatever you like~” Noises of someone searching for something, probably a condom and some lubrication, could be heard before Ten was back pressing his – now naked – lower body against Taeyong’s butt. “I wish you could see how nice your tight little ass looks from here~” He whispered letting some lube pour down the others crack directly, the sudden wetness causing Taeyong to moan, he unpatiently starting to grind his ass against the others crotch.

 

“Ten~ please~” He begged biting his lip in anticipation. The slightly smaller boy chuckled at the other's eagerness. “As you wish~” He cooed positioning himself behind the other before slowly pushing into him. “Fuck~” Taeyong moaned his fingers grabbing the sheets. “You’re big.” He felt his walls cramp a bit around the other's cock, Ten soothingly starting to massage the others hips to help him relax. It took him some seconds to calm down. “Move, babe~” Taeyong demanded, only to get what he was wishing for some seconds after.

 

“You’re so fucking tight around me~” Ten groaned grabbing Taeyong’s hips, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Ten's thrusts changed in pace, he suddenly thrusting harder and faster than before into him, moving his hips oh so smoothly. A hand found its way into Taeyong’s hair, slightly pulling his head back. “Fuck~ Harder~ Ten!” The silver-haired male begged thrusting back as hard as possible making the other go even deeper everytime he slid into him.

 

His mouth fell open as Ten angled himself a little differently pulling on the other’s hair a little harder. “Ten!” Taeyong screamed out in pleasure as the latter hit his sweet spot, thrusting against it over and over. “I’m so close!~” A small whine could be heard as Ten’s nails scratched along his hyung’s sides, he still abusing the others prostate. “Fuck yes!~” Moaning out loudly Taeyong came - harder than ever before - releasing onto the sheets, head tilted back, back arching.

 

Ten smiled at the pleasant sight, the way Taeyong looked being enough to push him over the edge too. “Taeyong~” He groaned riding out his orgasm before he let go of the other allowing him to sink into the sheets. “This was heaven~” Taeyong whispered still a little out of breath as Ten sank into the sheets too, one arm wrapped around Taeyong. “Glad you liked it~” Ten smirked pressing his body against Taeyongs. “So I guess next time I’m going to show you what hell feels like~” He chuckled, softly biting the others bottom lip. “Cause like you said – I may actually be the devil."


	2. Gate to Hell

It was only a few days later that Ten decided to deliver on his promise. They were filming a new broadcast for V-App - all the members gathered around a table, a selection of delicious looking exotic food placed in front of them. Ten was sitting opposite from Taeyong, latter casually nibbling on a chicken leg while participating in the conversation that was going on between the members as the gates to Ten's promised hell opened. 

 

Taeyong should have seen it coming. He should have known that Ten would keep his promise and at some point in time - some very unexpected point - deliver on it. He had been waiting for some kind of action, some kind of comment concerning that promise some nights ago but nothing had happened - nothing until now.

 

Taeyong was about to end the live broadcast - a small gesture from their PD telling him to do so - as he all of a sudden felt a leg rub against his. A smile on his face he focussed on his own image on the small camera screen in front of them hoping that Ten wouldn't go any further - at least not with the cameras still rolling. "So unfortunately our time is already over for today. " He stated looking at the camera. Ten's leg was slowly forcing its way between Taeyong's sending waves of nervousness throughout his entire body. Gulping hard he felt an unwanted blush built up on his face. "Let's say good-bye, everyone." He instructed trying to make his voice sound stable.

 

"Shouldn't you thank our viewers for watching first, hyung?" Ten suggested, his foot travelling along the inner sides of Taeyong's thighs before reaching its target. Where the hell was this going? This wasn't what he had expected. Not what he had expected at all. Breathing in audibly Taeyong nodded in approval trying hard not to act suspiciously. The foot between his legs slowly started to grind against his crotch, Ten smiling at him innocently. "S-sure." The white-haired male stuttered trying to get the other's foot away from his crotch as unobtrusively as possible. For sure; he was going to kill Ten later for putting him into such an uncomfortable situation. "Thanks for watching everyone. Let's meet again next week - same time and place. Goodbye, it has been NCT!"

 

As soon as the broadcast had ended Taeyong moved his chair away from the table. "Well, good job everyone. Let's go back to group practice in about.." He interrupted his sentence for a secnd to take a look at his phone. "In about one hour. We meet in our practice room. Individual practice time until then. See you." He stated rushing out of the room before the other members were able to say a single word leaving them as well as the staff behind in wonder.

\---

Closing the door of his room behind him Taeyong sighed in relief leaning against its dark frame. "What the fuck, Ten." He muttered trying to slowly calm himself down. The pictures of what had just happened were still running through his head making it hard to think straight. Moving away from the door he approached his bed laying down, face in the sheets. A mixture of feelings was overwhelming him - anger, embarassement but for the biggest part arrousal. 

 

A part of his brain had somehow known already that he wasn't going to be alone in his room for too long as he heard some light steps in the hallway slowly coming closer before stopping right in front of his room. "How long are you going to stay there, Ten?" Taeyong asked as he suddenly felt a pair of cold hands on his sides making him jerk. "What the- I swear to god I'm going to kill you today."

 

"Didn't hear me coming, hun?" The other asked chuckling before placing a quick kiss on his neck. "You've been running from the set like crazy after the broadcast had ended. The others were worrying about you~" The smile in Ten's voice could be heard in his words causing Taeyong's anger to grow even further. "Don't talk as if you don't know why." He snapped turning around to face the smaller male. "Don't you dare put me in such an uncomfor-" 

 

His words were interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Without any further comment Ten was on the bed, his body placed on top of Taeyong's, kissing him passionately. Taeyong's brain was telling him to push Ten away and tell him to get out of his room but the way the other was kissing him felt way too good to really do so. The others hands were slowly travelling down Taeyong's body, slipping under his shirt and slowly - teasingly - rubbing against a nipple.

 

"Ten~" A small moan escaped his mouth as latter started grinding his crotch against Taeyong's. His shirt was pulled over his head in a hurry before Ten's lips were back on him, this time not on his lips but caressing a vein on his neck instead. "You taste so good~" He cooed while opening the other's pants skillfully with one hand before tugging them down. It was a few seconds later that his pants and underwear were tossed to the ground leaving Taeyong completely naked.

 

Biting his lip Ten gazed upon the others body smiling in delight. "That's what I wanted to see all day~" He chuckled, one of his hands travelling down south. "Your pristine porcelain skin, those toned muscles.." He let his fingers slide over them for a while before allowing them to travel down further. "And that pretty cock of yours~ all hard for me already~" A devilish grin formed on his lips. "Have I turned you on so much, Taeyongie?~ Only by touching you like this?~" 

 

The slight blush on Taeyong's face was enough of an answer. "Did you like it?~" He asked taking some distance, his foot travelling along the older ones inner thigh mindlessly. "Want me to do it again?~" A seductive look on his face he looked at Taeyong, teasingly licking his lips. "Come on~ Be a good boy and tell me what you want~"

 

Taeyong never had seen himself as a submissive person but the way Ten was looking down at him from above with his foot so near to his neglected cock was turning him on beyond measures. "Fuck, Ten~ I need it~" He moaned biting his lip. "I want to feel you~ Just somehow.. please~" Seeing his hyung like this - all needy and eager for him - was enough for Ten to give in. Spreading the others legs a little more he brought his bare foot up to Taeyong's crotch letting his toes slide along his length. 

 

"That pretty cock of yours looks so good between my toes. Just imagine how good it would look in my mouth~" The black-haired male cooed locking his gaze with Taeyongs before grinding his foot teasingly slow against his crotch. "Is that some kind of new kink you have there?~" Taeyong moaned biting his lip. A light chuckle escaped Ten's mouth, his toes curling around the tip of the others cock. "How come that you think it's a new one?~" He replied winking at him playfully before changing positions, his head now between Taeyong's legs. 

 

"Goddamn Ten.. just stop the teasing." Taeyong sighed at the sudden loss of friction. "Such an impatient brat~" Ten commented wrapping one of his hands around Taeyong's cock, his tongue licking a straight line from its tip down to the base. "You taste so sweet~" He reached out to force his hyung's legs open a little more, one finger pressing against his tight hole. The hand around Taeyong's cock slowly started to pump his length, he bringing his mouth up to its head slowly taking it in before sucking lightly.

 

The sensation of Ten's hot mouth around his cock, his sinful tongue licking at its tip along with his finger pressing against his hole made Taeyong shiver in pleasure. His head sank back into the sheets, his mouth falling open, granting Ten a series of needy moans. His hips were bucking up impatiently, his cock forcefully entering his dongsaeng's mouth. "Fuck yes~" He moaned tilting his head back. "Behave~" Ten purred placing a hand on his hips, pressing them back down into the sheets before starting to pump his length again, his fingers spreading the already leaking pre-cum all over the hot flesh.

 

His finger slowly started circling around Taeyong's hole, he feeling his own erection rub against the fabric of his jeans painfully. "You look so pretty like this~" He moaned his finger sliding into him without further preparation. "So hot and tight for me~" A small smile on his lips he started moving his finger slowly, the grip of his other hand tightening noticably. 

 

Taeyong was a mess. Everything Ten was doing to him was pushing him closer towards the edge. His body was shaking, every inch of skin suddenly hyper aware of Ten's touches. "Ten, I'm close~" He moaned his voice throaty. Only a few more strokes, maybe another finger inside of him and he would reach that blissful peak. His body was tensing already as he felt Ten's finger slowly slide out of him, he slightly changing his position on top of him.

 

A devilish smile on his face Ten looked at him before sliding a small ring over Taeyong's cock. "So close but still so far away~" He purred looking at the silver cock ring adorning Taeyong's length. It took a second for latter to realize what had just happened his brain still high on Ten's touches. "You wanted hell and now you're gonna get what you wished for, baby~"


End file.
